Disco Night 2
by Nelnel-chan
Summary: A sequel to Disco Night. Pairing: Kashima and Toono.


Night Disco 2

**Pairing: Kashima x Toono**

* * *

It was July 5th and it wasn't an ordinary day.

"Hey daddy, when is he going to get here?" Called a little girl waiting near the window in the living room.

"He will be here when he gets here." The father laughed as he was setting up the table. "Settle down."

"I know. But I am so excited!" The girl jumped up and down the couch. The father laughed once more.

"You really do love him don't you?" The father asked.

"I do." The daughter agreed. "So, many wonderful things have happened since we met him." She smiled.

The father couldn't argue with his baby girl as he was playing his favorite song through his speakers in the kitchen. Since they met this man again, many things have changed. It's been a year since then. The man who is now 30, has moved out of his apartment along was his daughter and got a house. The man is still working at his job but, is now creating new ideas for his restaurant.

"OH!" The girl called out. "He's here. He is finally here!" The girl jumped of the couch and ran towards the door. "Can I open the door? Please dad?"

"Are you sure it's him?" The father teased at his daughter.

"Yes! Please?" The girl pouted.

"Haha. You can."

"Yay!" The girl turn the knobbed and ran out the door.

"Kashima!" The girl called out. "You are finally here!"

The father could hear voices outside. He couldn't help but giggle to himself.

"Kano! You look so pretty." Kashima took the girl from the ground and put her on his shoulders. "Don't tell your father, but you look as pretty as your father."

"I won't" She embrace him on the head.

"What was that?" Toono called out, knowing that they were saying something about him.

"Nothing!" The two both said together as they step back into the room.

"Wow. This is great." Kashima compliment.

"Thanks." Toono got a little flustered.

"Wow. The cake looks delicious." Kashima was holding a big box and place it on the ground while holding Kano and looked at the table.

"Daddy made it." Kano smiled.

"Ha. Even better. I hope I get to have some." Kashima glance at Toono.

"You will." Kano assured before whispering in his ear. "Daddy likes you."

"Oh. Does he?" Kashima teased. Kano smiled and nodded.

"Kano…What are you telling this man?" Toono probed.

"Nothing." She gave him a look, and Toono knew that she was being a trickster. He didn't trust her for a second.

"Hey….I just thought of something, Kashima!"

"And what's that?" Kashima asked.

"It might be just me….But I feel like my birthday is between your's and my dad's."

"Oh really?" Kashima thought about it.

"Yeah. My friend told me about it. If you calculated it, my birthday is your's and dad's middle birthday."

"I see." Kashima glanced at Toono, who heard it. His face was red.

"Well, now that Kashima is here, are you ready to get started?" Toono asked, glancing at Kashima.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Kano out her hands in the air.

"Ha. Ha. Alright." Kashima pulled out the chair and gently put her down. Kano already pulled a seat for Kashima and he sat down next to her. With everything ready, Toono light up the candles and sat down with his daughter. Kashima and Toono and began to sing a song.

"Happy birthday, Kano!" They both clapped together for the birthday girl. The girl cheek become fluster as she never had a birthday with Kashima before. For some reason, it felt very special with both of them with her.

When they both finish, their song, she blew out the candles and made her wish. They cheered her on, and the girl gave them both a hug. Toono brought out the gifts and she opened them. She received quite a bit this year. Mostly because they were from Toono's older friends when school. As Kano open the gifts one by one she couldn't help but smile at every one of them. The first she got was a cute black top from Kashima's cousin Yacchan. Kano finally got to meet him, and he seem quite, loud and scary around Kashima and Toono. However when he was with other people he seem to be quite a different person when he was with other people. She couldn't understand why, however when he saw her, he adore her. In the end, she really enjoy being with Yacchan.

The gifts were from the Yarichin bitch bu, which Kano did not understand what they club meant. Toono didn't want her to meet them quite yet until he met them and talk to them. Something about 'not scaring his child for life' thing. When she finally meet them, they were quite beautiful people. They were very nice to her especially to guy name Itome, who wouldn't stop hugging her. She hope that they will meet them again.

The gifts seem to be somewhat open, as if someone open them first to see if they were safe or not. The gifts consist of a stuff animals and clothes, which she enjoy.

"Thank you, dad. Can you please tell them thank you for me." She asked as she cling onto the gifts.

"Sure." Toono made a gentle smile towards his child.

"You do have one more gift." Kashima got up from his chair and grabbed a big box from the corner that he brought in. He place it on the floor next to Kano.

"What is it?"

"Well. You have to open it to find out." Kashima spoke as he and Toono sat down next to her.

"Okay." She quickly got ahold of the wrapping paper which had holes in it for some reason. She could hear sounds coming from the box. Was it another stuff animal?

"Oh! Wait! What is this?" Kano finally took of the wrapping paper and looked at the box. "It's a….."

"Do you like it?" Kashima asked, weakly.

"It's a puppy!" She spoke cheerful. "It's a beagle!" Toono was surprised, by Kashima's gift.

"Woof!" The dog barked.

"It's….so cute! Can I really have this?" She asked, sound hopeful at Kashima. Kashima slowly nodded.

"Now, Kano…..This puppy…is very special to me….You have to take good care of her….Can you do that….for me? Toono looked at Kashima and he could tell that his voice was very happy, but also very sad in some way. Toono couldn't put a lid on it but it seem like this puppy seem very special to him.

"Yes! Yes! I will!" Kano vowed.

"Does…this puppy…have a name?"

"Yes….It does." Kashima answered slowly. "Daisy."

"Daisy?" Kano tried to say the dog's name carefully. "Daisy. Daisy!" She smiled. "Daisy!" She spoke cheerfully.

"That's right. You got it!" Kashima patted her on the head.

"Dad…Can I?" She looked at her father with baby doll eyes. Toono couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"'Oh course. You need to show her where the bathroom is right?"

"Yay!" Kano carefully opened the door, letting the puppy.

"Hi! Daisy! My name is Kano. Do you want to be friends?" The beagle walked out slowly, towards the girl. She stared at the little girl for a moment, before licking her. Kano eyes started to water, as the puppy wanted to play with her.

"Thank you. Thank you! Kashima. Thank you so much for this gift! I love it!" Kano lifted the puppy into her arms and ran towards Kashima and gave her a hug.

"Haha. Why don't you take her outside?"

"Yes. Come on Daisy!"

"Woof."

The two played with each other the rest of the day. The girl adore her new gifts with Daisy being her favorite. They both tuckered themselves out, as they fell asleep on the hanker outside. Toono found them and place her into her bedroom, and allowed Daisy, to sleep with her.

Toono smiled at the girl, as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and said 'happy birthday' to his beloved daughter once again before leaving the room.

When Toono enter his own room, he noticed Kashima sitting on Toono's bed, looking out the window, while listening to Disco Night.

"That is quite a gift you gave her." Toono began.

"Oh. Yeah." Kashima gave a small smile.

"I know you told me if you could give her a pet, but I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah…." Kashima chuckle. "I am happy she loves it."

Toono stared at Kashima, noticing something was off about him.

"Everything alright? You seem down. Do you want to give the puppy to her?" Toono sat down next towards his lover.

"Oh no….I did."

"Then….Why do you look so sad?"

"I am not, sad…I am happy."

"Eh?"

Kashima took ahold of Toono's hands and brought it to his face, kissing it.

"The puppy…is a gift….from…..an old friend….."

"What?" Toono watch as Kashima was looking away from him.

"You see…..When you came back to Tokyo…I had Yacchan, and of course my family…but during that time…I met a women…..Who I became friends with. She helped and supported me for many, many years. She was the one who told me to believe in you….that you and I will meet again."

"Really?" Toono was surprised.

"Yeah." Kashima held onto Toono's hands with his. "She was a wonderful friend. I've told her all about you. My feelings for you."

"Oh." Toono's face became red. Kashima noticed it and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I wish you could have met, her Toono." Kashima looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh. Why?" Toono asked. "Are you guys' no longer friends?"

"No…That's not why….." Kashima smiled as he shook his head. "She passed away due to an illness."

"Oh…." Toono felt bad as he didn't think that Kashima's friend died.

"It's okay really." Kashima squeeze Toono's slim hands. "We knew it was coming soon enough. We spent a lot of time together before she passed away….When she died, she didn't want me to feel sad, so she gave me a puppy. That puppy, is the same puppy that Kano has right now."

Toono's eyes widen. He immeditily got up from his bed. "We need to give the puppy back to you!"

"Wait. What?" Kashima stared at Toono.

"It's obvious that this women meant a lot to you. We need to return Daisy back to you!"

"No. Toono's. It's okay. I wanted to do this."

"What?"

"Both you and Kano are important to me. This is what Yukari wanted."

"Eh?"

"Yukari left a note, to me. Telling me, that if I ever meet you again, that she wanted us to take care of it together….She wanted us to become lovers. And now seeing Kano loving Daisy so much, makes Yukari happy. I know it."

Toono looked down at the man, who was grinning at him. Toono knew that Kashima was very honest. During the year they spent together, was a crazy yet wonderful time, not only for Kano, but for Toono himself. Meeting with the Yarichin members again. Seeing Yacchan again. Really made Toono happy. Even being with a man, Toono always thought it would be strange and consider disgusting to other people, but the more Toon has grown and aged, the more he noticed, that people are more accept of a relationships such as two guys loving each other. Toono was even able to move out of his apartment because of Kashima who is now going to live with them, after his big project is over at work with being a teacher. Kano was very happy to have Kashima living with them. In fact since Kashima has appear, Kano has been very happy, as she knows what happen between Toono and her mother. Even though Kano doesn't show it, Toono knows it affects her as a child.

"You are such a fool." Toono slowly walked over to Kashima and took ahold of Kashima's face.

"Toono?"

Toono gazed at the man before him. After everything Toono and Kashima done together. Toono isn't the type to show his emotional when it comes to love, especially for Kashima. It was difficult for him to accept it. But after Kashima falling back into his life, Toono has soften a bit.

Kashima felt Toono's soft lips press against him. Kashima was shocked as Toono never did that before. Kashima's tongue dive into Toono's and kissed him back passionately.

Toono pulled apart and stared down into Kashima's eyes. Toono's face was red and could tell that Kashima's was hungry for more. He wanted more.

"Toono…." Kashima breathed.

"I….I….love you." Toono confessed. "Thank you….for everything you done for Kano….and me. Kano….really loves you. And I do too."

"Toono…" Kashima wanted more. "Please…..I beg of you…..Can we….?"

"Hmmm?" Toono tilted his head to the side.

"Can we….do it?" Kashima breathed, with his eyes half-lid.

"Eh?" Toono's face became red as a tomato. Kashima has seen this face before when they were yonger, when they were trying to help Shikatani and the teacher. Toono accidently touch Kashima's penis and freak out, but was also embarrassed. It was funny yet cute to Kashima.

"I want….you….I want to have sex with you." Kashima confessed. Since they been dating Kashima has been waiting to have sex with Toono. But Kashima didn't want to ruin this relationship because of his desires. Kashima even masturbated before, always dreaming, fantasizing for years.

Kashima could feel Toono tremble as he looked away from him. After a few minutes, Kashima felt Toono suddenly, start to remove his shirt. Kashima was surprised. Toono, even though it wasn't by words, he was finally giving in. He was finally saying yes. Kashima did the same, removing his own shirt, tossing it to the ground. When he looked at Toono's bare slim, chest, Kashima, wanted to cry, as he embrace Toono when he was shirtless. Kashima continue to remove his clothes and Toono removed his very own.

When their skin touch, the warmth was more then Toono could take. As the feeling of having nothing between them, Toono excitement increased all the more. He was still shy about showing his penis towards this man, or to anyone in fact. However since Kashima has already seen it long ago, it seem to be okay to just show it to him. For Kashima, didn't make fun of him, or mock him like Shikatani about his penis being small or big.

When they embrace, Toono realized something. He realized that he always craved for Kashima. He wanted to touch this man, for something was holding him back. He wanted all of Kashima. The passion that he held inside of him burst like a geyser. It scared him. This wasn't some side effect of his innocence.

"Is this really your first time with a man?" Kashima asked.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you?" Toono answered with some force. But truth to be told, Toono was quivering with lust for Kashima. He was eagerly waiting for Kashima's passion.

"Toono ran a finger through his chest, causing him to finch. Kashima watch him, as he continue to explore his lover's body, kissing his chest, his face, even looking down at Toono's cock who he never forgotten throughout the years. Toono noticed that and started to cover his cock.

"No….please don't hide it from me."

"It disgust you, doesn't it?" Toono whined.

"No. It doesn't…..In fact I am excited by it." Kashima kissed Toono's fingers that was covering his penis. When he heard a moan, from the boy, Kashima gently pulled them away.

"It's cute." Kashima breathed. It was quite different from Kashima, as it was quite small and slim. If anything, it look like a fruit. He wanted to eat it. He wanted to eat Toono.

"Please….stop star…. Ah… mmm…" In the middle of Toono's protest, Toono's words turn to into sweet groans of pleasure because Kashima has buried his face between Toono's legs. Being suddenly pulled into Kashima's mouth threw Toono into a volient whirlpool of pleasure. "Ngh….Ah…"

Kashima's tongue licked the tip on Toono's penis. Hesitating for a moment at the tip with little kisses, before sucking on Toono. It felt so good. Toono never felt like this before. At this point, Toono couldn't even moan. He just gasped and pulled Kashima's hair. Truth to be told, that even when he made love to Kano's mother, something felt off after they had sex. They only did it once and never again. It wasn't what Toono thought it was going to be. It didn't really felt good to him for some reason. So why when it was with Kashima, it was different? Unbeknownist to Toono, he was hard for Kashima. And now, being under Kashima's caresses, Toono felt he was coming to an organism straightaway.

"Ah….I…..Ngh….Kashima." He called his name. Kashima stopped and looked up at Toono. He looked down and noticed that Toono's cock was dripping. Toono looked at him, and noticed that even Kashima's hard cock was also wet.

"Toono…..Can I put it in. I know…..you might not be prepared…But I can't….hold on much longer…."

Toono's breathing was hard as he looked at the man before him. He could see that Kashima was really struggling. Toono was a little frighten but how much it could hurt. However been with Kashima, it made him realized how much he really loved him.

"It's okay….Kashima….Put it in." Toono brought Kashima's face towards him, and kissed his forehead.

Kashima's eyes widen and started to cry.

"Toono…."

"Kashima lay over him, and Toono could feel, Kashima's cock brushing against his buttocks. In front of Kashima, he opened his legs. His arousal and desire had overcome any feeling of embarrassment he once had.

Kashima pulled out a bottle of lube that he had in his bag, waiting for this night to happen. He covered his penis and used his fingers to push inside Toono to make him get used to it.

"I'll be gentle." Kashima whispered.

Kashima put his penis near Toono's entrance hole. Slowly, he pushed it in. To Toono, it was entirely different from the finger. Toono was in so much pain, that he almost thought he was going to be torn apart down there. To the contrary, Toono was impatient for Kashima. Impatient at Kashima's slow pace, Toono started to move.

"More…Move…." Toono's gasped.

"Don't…rush things…." Kashima groan. However Kashima was just excited, as he started to thrust in with more force.

Toono felt enormous pleasure. Kashima's large cock was filling him us inside. All of Toono's muscles in his body tensed up in pleasure.

"Toono…."

"Kashima..No…I can't hold on…"

Toono's heart and his body leapt at the same time. Reason had left his. This man was now his; now he wanted to be this man's. He wanted all of Kashima. He wanted to give it all to Kashima.

"Ahh..I..coming…Ah!"

Toono's body was reaching the end. What goes up, must come down. The moment when their hearts became one.

"Ah.."

Kashima shot so far deep inside Toono. In that moment, Toono in that moment, reached and fell from the pinnacle of pleasure.

"Kashima…" Toono couldn't move but called out his lover's name.

"Thank you….Toono…" Kashima was crying. "Thank you for loving me…"

In that moment, Toono's moved just a bit, to kiss Kashima on the lips, since Kashima was already so close.

"I….love you Kashima….with all my heart."

Kashima smiled as he embrace Toono underneath the blankets, feet tucked out, feeling each other's warmth. They both smiled together as they could still hear, their favorite song, playing into the night, as they fell asleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

**AN: Hello, everyone. I am back with part 2 to Disco Night. This was orginally was suppose to be one chapter but the story ended up being longer then that. So I decided to finish it and upload this one as well. You can kind of tell, that I been watching a movie about a man and his dog. Lol. anyway. I hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
